


Was it worth? Winning, that is.

by daichi_lover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Bondage, Breeding, Choking, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Multi, Orgasm Control, Rope Bondage, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daichi_lover/pseuds/daichi_lover
Summary: After an intense match between Fukruōdani and Inarizaki, even more so due to both of your partners being on opposing teams, you find out that winning may not be worth it in the end.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Was it worth? Winning, that is.

It was often that you found yourself sitting in the stands of the volleyball arena, watching your two men was a favourite pass-time of yours. You enjoyed watching them try their hardest against the opposing team, never giving up until the final whistle was blown, it was something you admired about both of them. While both Akaashi and Osamu were on opposing teams, you always found time to spend time together. 

This was the first time that Fukurōdani and Inarizaki had gone up against each other, making you excited and nervous at the same time. Hugging them both and pecking them on the cheek, you wished both Osamu and Akaashi luck, knowing that they would both do amazing. 

***

The match had been intense, with all three sets being close, but Fukurōdani had won the match. You waited in the hallway just outside the gym for Osamu and Akaashi to be finished getting changed. Akaashi appeared first, greeting you with a soft smile. “Hello darling, how are you?” Embracing you in a tight hug. 

“I’m good, a bit worried about Osamu though,” you go on your tip-toes and whisper in his ear, “I think you’re in for it when we get home.” Akaashi shivered at your words, his body slowly heating up as the possibilities began running through his mind. While he continued to stare off into space, too consumed with lust, you noticed Osamu appear, his signature grey hair standing out against the crowd of volleyball players. 

His eyes locked with yours, a small smirk appearing on his face, waving goodbye to Atsumu before walking towards you. He stopped right behind Akaashi, who was still distracted and pressed a soft kiss on his neck. “Hey ‘kaashi, congratulations on winning the match.” His words were misleading, the deep tone in his voice revealing the bubbling anger and frustration he felt about losing the match to none other to one of his partners. 

Akaashi jumped slightly before turning around to meet Osamu’s eyes. Sensing that Osamu was going to break this nice act any second you jumped in, “Maybe we should head home, I’m sure both of you are tired.” Osamu simply clenched his jaw and began walking towards the exit, while Akaashi linked hands with you and walked behind Osamu. 

You knew that Akaashi was excited by the way his hands were shaking slightly, gripping onto yours in an attempt to stop it. 

The drive home was silent, you were all aware what was going to happen once you got home, the sexual tension hanging in the air and surrounding you all. Once you arrived, the silence continued, both you and Akaashi knew that if you made a sound, Osamu’s punishment would only be made worse. Walking into the apartment, you didn’t even bother locking the door, too preoccupied with the thoughts of Osamu ruining both you and Akaashi running through your mind. 

“Bedroom. Both of you.” Osamu’s voice was deep and unrecognisable, only entering this octave when his dominance completely took over him, nothing other than your punishment running through his mind. Both you and Akaashi stood still for a second, registering what he had said, breath hitching from the tone. “Do. I. Need. To. Repeat. Myself?” His gravelly voice shook you from your dazed state, both you and Akaashi practically running to the bedroom, tripping over your own feet as you scrambled to follow his orders. 

Once in the bedroom, both you and Akaashi began to strip, only leaving on your underwear, knowing that Osamu loved the satisfaction of ripping off the one piece of clothing that hid your most intimate parts. As both you and Akaashi settled yourselves onto the bed, kneeling, trying to appear as submissive as possible, you began to hear Osamu’s heavy footsteps hit the hardwood floor, every one louder as he stepped closer to your shared bedroom. 

As he entered the room, you and Akaashi lowered your heads, not meeting his eyes, just another way of showing your utter submission to this man. “Oh, so you can listen. That’s good to know. I was starting to think that this punishment was going to be worse than it needed to be simply because you couldn’t follow simple instructions.” You could hear his heavy breathing from his close proximity, standing just out of reach knowing that it was frustrating to see the one thing you crave for just too far away to touch. 

“So Akaashi,” His breath hitched, “You played well today, I’m proud of you.” While Akaashi shivered at the praise, he knew that there was a darkness behind Osamu’s words, he wasn’t going to let Akaashi off that easy for making him and his team lose an important match. His hand softly caressed Akaashi’s cheek, tangling his fingers into Akaashi’s hair before roughly pulling his head back to meet his eyes. “But you know I don’t like to lose don’t you, ‘kaashi?” He simply whimpered in response, his answer not satisfying Osamu. He pulled his hair harder, making Akaashi yelp in pain, “Answer. Me.” 

“Yes Dad-ddy, you h-hate losing.” HIs words came out in heavy pants, stuttering, the rough pulling on his scalp sending tingles through his body. Osamu simply smirked at Akaashi, letting go of his head and turning his attention to you, you were still kneeling with your head down. 

“Now, Y/N, you aren’t really in trouble considering you were just watching, but I just wanna know one thing.” You stayed silent, waiting for his question. “Who were you cheering for?” Your head flew up, you went to open your mouth, “If you lie, I’ll know.” You shut your mouth, knowing that saying that you cheered for both teams would not satisfy Osamu. 

“I w-was cheering f-for your team, D-Daddy.” You didn’t dare look over at Akaashi, feeling the heat crawl up your neck and cover your face, the blush clearly showing your embarrassment that you only cheered for Osamu’s team. 

“Good girl.” The praise makes you shiver and almost purr in delight, “See ‘kaashi, Y/N’s a good girl, she knows who she’s serving.” Akaashi slouched at Osamu’s words, but while Osamu’s harsh words hurt, there was a part of him that craved them, that wanted to be treated like a cum dump, simply to be used for Osamu’s pleasure, and Osamu knew this.

Osamu left the both of you still kneeling on the bed, venturing into the wardrobe to collect an item. Walking back, Akaashi spotted the rope out of the corner of his eye and his mouth began to drool. He loved being tied up and unable to do anything, completely at the mercy of Osamu.

“Now, since you won today, I think you’ve already had your reward.” Akaashi met Osamu’s eyes, immediately knowing what he meant by that. 

“Please Daddy! I’ll be good I promise, I’m sorry that you lost! It wasn’t my fault, please let me join in!” Tears began welling in Akaashi’s eyes, you felt bad for him, there was nothing worse than being tied up and having to watch your other two partners enjoy the pleasures each other had to offer. Osamu simply shook his head and chuckled, “Oh baby, don’t you think winning was enough reward? I mean, I’ve already had my punishment, I lost, not you. But you, you have to prove to me that you are really sorry, okay baby boy?” His voice softened towards the end, not wanting to be too harsh, even he realised that Fukurōdani winning wasn’t all Akaashi’s doing, on the contrary, it was mostly Bokuto. But that didn’t stop him from wanting to have a little fun. 

Osamu approached Akaashi and began to tie him up in an intricate pattern, loving how the red rope contrasted against Akaashi’s pale skin, sure to leave an imprint for him to admire tomorrow. After his arms were tied behind his back and his legs were secured open, Akaashi, still kneeling on the bed, watched as Osamu pulled down his briefs just enough for his cock to spring out. He chuckled as he watched beads of pre-cum drip down the shaft, admiring the way it twitched, the red tip just begging to be touched. 

“Now you are gonna sit here and watch me turn Y/N into our little cum dump okay? If you’re good, you just might get to cum.” His words scared Akaashi, the threat of not cumming being too great to even think about defying him. He simply whimpered in response. 

Osamu then turned his attention to you, still kneeling on the bed with your hands resting on the top of your thighs. He grabbed your face, bringing you in for a passionate kiss, full of tongue as he went about exploring your mouth. You moaned loudly as he pulled back, a string of saliva connecting the two of you, both panting heavily from the decrease in oxygen. 

“Lay down baby, let me see you.” Osamu pulled your underwear off, leaving you completely bare before him. He took his time exploring your body with his hands and leaving stray kisses, teasing you but also teasing Akaashi, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to feel the supple flesh of your breasts or taste your juices which were beginning to soak the sheets below. 

Osamu ran a finger down your slit, causing you to gasp. “Who made you this wet, baby?” His words cause small puffs of air to be blown onto your clit, causing your breath to hitch. 

“You, Daddy.” Your words came out soft and breathless, struggling to find your full voice when Osamu’s long fingers were circling around the place you needed him most, whining at the teasing. “Please, Daddy, I need more, please.”

“Patience, baby girl.” Chuckling, Osamu looked at Akaashi sitting on the other side of the bed, eyes glued to his fingers circling your entrance. “You wanna taste ‘kaashi?” He nodded his head frantically, “Well too bad.” And with that Osamu dove in, licking up and down your slit before entering his tongue. Akaashi’s eyes teared up once more at the lack of stimulation and participation, wanting nothing more than to eat you out until you just couldn’t cum anymore. 

You moaned out loudly, Osamu knew your body like the back of his hand, every flick of his tongue was precise, knowing exactly what to do to have you falling apart in seconds. It didn’t take him long to bring you to your first orgasm. While he licked you through it, Akaashi was trying to find a way to alleviate some of the intense ache he had, in the process of trying to move his legs, he lost balance, falling forward onto his face and grinding down into the mattress, desperate for something, anything to make the ache go away. 

“Oh you cock-hungry whore. You just can’t listen can you? They’re simple instructions. Are you such a dumb slut that you can’t even think straight now?” Osamu’s words shot straight through Akaashi, his response was simply a whine, the mattress below feeling so good after no stimulation for so long. Suddenly, Osamu grabbed Akaashi and placed him on the floor, looping his tied hands onto the bed frame to ensure he stayed upright. Grabbing his chin, Osamu forced him to meet his eyes, “Move again and I will leave you here all night. You move, you get nothing. Got it?” 

There was something about the way Akaashi’s glossy eyes looked up at Osamu, begging for anything and everything that made his cock twitch, knowing that Akaashi trusted him enough to submit to him completely. “Yes Daddy.” Letting go of his chin, he once again turned his attention back to you, still trying to recover from your first orgasm. 

You lived in an apartment complex with many others of your friends living there too, most notably, Kita Shinsuke, the captain of Inarizaki. You, Akaashi and Osamu had a good relationship with Kita, always having movie nights together and simply enjoying each other’s company. It wasn’t abnormal for Kita to wander into your apartment in search of food or just some company. So when he found the door unlocked, he presumed you would all be cooking together or watching a movie, a normal activity for a Friday afternoon like this one. 

Instead, he was greeted with your sweet moans which reverberated throughout the entire apartment. Kita blushed, knowing he should leave but his curiosity took over. He walked over to the bedroom and pushed the door open a crack, an unbelievable sight meeting his eyes. 

Osamu was slamming into you at an inhumane force, you looked so stuffed full of cock, Kita wondered how Osamu’s cock was even fitting into that tiny hole of yours, so small beneath him. He knew he shouldn’t be watching, especially without your knowledge, but the way you gasped and choked on your breath every time Osamu hit that spongy spot inside you made all of the blood in his body rush south. 

Palming his cock over his jeans, Kita watched as Osamu placed his hands around your neck, engulfing your neck. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, revelling in the feeling of Osamu’s big hands around your neck, cutting off the oxygen supply to your head. 

“Are you gonna cum, my little cum-slut? Huh, tell Daddy.” Osamu growled, making Akaashi whimper in the corner, wishing so hard that he was the one getting fucked by Osamu right now. 

“Yes, Daddy ‘mm gonna cum so hard, you are so big..so full..” Your sentence trailed off into a whine as Osamu began to slow his thrusts. “Are you gonna cum? Hmm, pretty girl? Do you deserve to?” Your hips were moving by themselves, trying desperately to find that release that was so close. Osamu grabbed your hips and held you still, “Do you deserve to cum?” His eyes bored into yours, his demanding tone leaving no room for argument. 

“Yes Daddy, please let me cum, I’ve been a good girl. I only cheered for you, please let me cum. Please, please, please.” You were begging so nicely, Osamu loved when you begged, completely at his mercy. 

“Okay pretty girl, cum. Go on, make Daddy proud.” Osamu began thrusting again, hard and fast. It wasn’t long until you were cumming, squirting all over Osamu’s chest and thighs. He groaned at the sight, your wet hole sucking him back in with every thrust. Your orgasm triggered his, making him thrust deep into you and breath into your neck. You felt his warm cum enter you, and as he pulled out, you felt it start to drip out. 

“No no no baby, don’t waste it.” He clicked his tongue while beginning to push the cum back in using his fingers, making you squeal from the overstimulation. Osamu reached down to pull Akaashi up by the hair, “Go on, enjoy Daddy’s cum since you sat so nicely.” 

Akaashi lurched forward, immediately attaching his mouth to your leaking hole, lapping up all of your cum and Osamu’s. Akaashi moaned at the taste. You whimpered at the stimulation, feeling your third orgasm of the night creep up on you. “Daddy can I cum again?” 

Osamu chuckled, “Go on baby, reward Akaashi for being a good boy.” As the words left his mouth, you came, squirting into Akaashi’s mouth with him greedily drinking it all down. Osamu pulled him off you when he could tell you were getting too sensitive, “Clean me up now, baby.” 

Akaashi began to lick up and down Osamu’s chest and abs, lapping up your juices before cleaning his cock. 

Osamu patted his head, “Good boy, I think you deserve a reward.” Akaashi whimpered at that, so overstimulated and sensitive from the lack of touch that he really thought he was gonna cum immediately when Osamu reached down and stroked his cock softly. A few strokes later, Akaashi was cumming into Osamu’s hand, and so was Kita, still standing in the door watching the intimate interaction. Like a school boy, he came in his pants, breathing heavily while trying his best to stay quiet. 

He slowly backed out of the doorway and left the apartment, ashamed of what he had done but not regretting it. Maybe he would ask you guys about joining in some time. 

Osamu began to untie Akaashi from the ropes, rubbing over the spots that were extra red. “You did so well baby, you wanna take a bath?” Akaashi nodded and Osamu carried him to the bathroom and began to run a bath. 

You watched the interaction between your two boys and got up to follow them. After you had all cleaned up, you were all lying in bed together, enjoying each other’s company. 

“You know you did really well today, ‘kaashi? I mean it, you played amazingly.” Osamu was stroking Akaashi’s head, running his fingers through his hair. Akaashi lifted his head to meet Osamu’s eyes, “Thank you, Daddy.” 

The name made Osamu growl playfully as you all giggled before letting yourselves succumb to sleep.


End file.
